


Sled Dog Uber - Dec 23, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [40]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Harnessing our Dogs' Unlimited Energy, Dec 23, Memento mori, Unus Annus, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Not uber wait no that’s illegal-
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Sled Dog Uber - Dec 23, 2020

Pupper  
The new transportation service.   
Train your dogs to take you around the town.  
In just a few short weeks- you’ll go from having a sad, pent up doge- to having a happy, healthy, and strong dog that can take you anywhere.

With Pupper, all you need is a bit of time and effort to:  
Reduce Carbon Emissions!  
Pet some puppers!  
Basically learn how to dog sled!  
And have fun with your favorite dogs!

Buy Pupper today!

As the advertisement fades from the screen a yawn can be heard from somewhere in the back of the room. 

“This is a really weird ad.” Someone comments from the left side of the assembled group. Murmurs of assent rise up from all around. 

A spotlight flickers on and standing there is a person cloaked in black and white. His face is odd and distorted as it glistens under the light. When he does speak, his voice is crackly and almost out of sync with the movement of his lips.  
“W-what makes it w-weird?” He questions the crowd, titling his head slightly. 

“It’s one of those low budget ads you see on those channels that only play reruns of old shows.” Someone stands up, gesturing about in a attempt to somehow convey their meaning better, “For a product that is as interesting as this, that intends to really be a competitor to Uber- I find it odd”

More murmurs of assent fill the air once again, and several people can be seen nodding their heads. 

“Exactly w-why w-we hired a new advertisement team.” The person nods as the spotlight flickers once more.   
“Anyw-way, w-we here at Pupper inc. w-would like to thank you all for participating in our program...” Here he turns around and pushes open a pair of swinging doors that the audience had not seen due to the darkness. 

Light streams in, bright and unusual after all the time they had spent in the darkness of that room. As spots clear from their vision the guests spot the surprise.

“By offering you all our product, Pupper!” 

The dogs were everywhere. They wandered about wagging their tails and engaging in play battles with one another. Each wore a harness, presumably to be attached to the sleds that lined the far wall. 

Something about it seemed magical- in the way the light reflected the puppers fur and made it shine, or perhaps the calm demeanor of all of them- they were relaxed, their tongues lolling out of their mouths.

Something about it seemed unreal


End file.
